1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional favor animal box, and especially to a favor animal box which can be hung on the neck of an animal for easily cleaning the dung of favor animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of life, more and more peoples like to raise animals. However, the requirement about environment protection has become more strict than before. In general, people often carry papers, plastic bags and a shovel for cleaning the dung of animal. After the dung has been cleaned, those cleaning tools and dung are necessary carried to a proper place for being further processed. But it is very inconvenient to carry these cleaning tool and dung.